Rosalie and Emmet From the Beginning
by BiteMeCullen ox
Summary: my take on Rosalie and Emmet's beginnning as a couple. First ever fanfic, bit nervous!
1. New Beginning

**Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic and I'm a bit nervous about it :S Please Review - did you like it / hate it/ know where it could be improved? I will switch between Rosalie and Emmet POV in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, never have, never will. nuff said. **

**On with the story...**

CHAPTER ONE

RPOV

I sighed, I needed to hunt. Badly. I ran my ice-cold hand up the silky skin of my neck, attempting, uselessly, to smother the scorching dry flames that sucked all moisture from my throat. I looked up into my wall sized mirror and I saw the reflection of my eyes, betraying my desperate thirst in their pitch-black colour. My brows were furrowed in an expression of pain; I ran my hand through my lustrous hair and smoothed out my expression, replacing it with one of contemplation, attractive contemplation. Sighing once more, I turned and ran downstairs and out the glass back door into the forest sprawling out behind the Cullen mansion.

I ran along a well a path I was used to, not needing to think about where I was going or what I was going to hunt. I was getting better at this life, this life of thirst and solitude. I had nearly perfected my self-control – apart from the 7 justified murders I had never killed anyone – and was quite easily able to blend in with humans. My mind drifted back to a familiar longing: love, children, and grandchildren. What made my absolute desolation even worse was that the majority of my desires were impossible; I could never have what I wanted, what I needed. I felt myself sinking into the repetitive depression caused by my anguish.

I caught the weak smell of an Elk and began to chase, dipping into a hunting crouch. Suddenly, the scent of freshly spilt human blood hit me. All reason was left behind as I ran thoughtlessly toward the source of the irresistible aroma. Shock forced me to stop when I arrived at my destination. A bear, huge and dominating was growling, swinging around in pure fury. Barely standing, a young man, no older than 20, was putting up the best fight he could. He grimaced and howled in uncontrolled agony as the bear's claws raked across his tattered shirt, cutting into his flesh. The bear staggered back as the young man made one last, feeble attempt to save himself. All bloodlust that had once filled me slipped away as fury and terror filled me. Without a further thought, I lunged at the bear tearing it away from the dying man. I plunged my teeth into its neck and drank it dry.

I ran over to the man who was grimacing in pain, I gasped as a sudden human memory resurfaced. The dimples, the dark, curly hair, he reminded me so much of my old friend Vera's son Henry. Holding my breath, I grasped the man's body, trying to be gentle as I ran home. I fought the ingrained instinct to breathe, fearing that the temptation of fresh human blood would overcome me and I would kill the very man I was trying to save. The short journey seemed unbearably long; all the time the man's eyes were reeling or staring at my face whilst he muttered nearly incoherent things about angels and heaven.

_Edward. _I thought as I approached the house, _get Carlisle, I need him, NOW!_

**So... what did you think? should I never ever write again? Sorry the chapter was so short, will try to make next ones longer. Review! **

**Katie **


	2. Changing

**OK, thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not - and never will be - mine**

**On with the Story...**

CHAPTER TWO

_Edward. _I thought as I approached the house, _get Carlisle, I need him, NOW!_

_____________________________________________________________

Not waiting to see if Edward had heard me, I all but flew into the living room and laid the man as carefully as I could on the sofa. Carlisle and Edward were standing before me in under a second. Both men looked up at me, with confused expressions.

"I don't have time for this – _he_doesn't have time for this," I screeched, "Carlisle I need you to change him, NOW!"

"I don't think-"

I cut him off, nearly screaming "PLEASE CARLISLE, FOR ME, PLEASE!"

The young man let out a gurgled scream in pain as Carlisle bent his head to the young man's neck and bit.

Edward backed out of the room, closely followed by Carlisle to get necessary help and equipment. I was left alone with what I had just forced upon this stranger. His back arched as fire ripped through his body, without thinking, I reached out and grabbed his hand, muttering consolingly and doing what little I could to help him through the pain that was sure to follow.

EmPOV

"Carlisle I need you to change him, NOW!"

What did she, my angel, mean? She had saved me from the edge of death, stayed with me so far, I couldn't bear to think of her leaving me.

"I don't think-"a different voice started. My eyes fluttered and found the source, widening as I took in the man who stood before me. Surely this was God, and my angel standing with him. Black clouded my vision as I began to lose consciousness, my head spinning whilst I head a muffled shout echoing through the seeping blackness. Suddenly I was brought to the present as something sharper than steel, harder than rock, sliced through the flesh of my throat. I felt cool breath brush against the new wound and I screamed.

Pain washed over my in a flood. I sucked a shallow breath and my vision slipped away.

Torture, fire, burning, surely this was Hell. My body buckled and cramped, trying, uselessly, to reject the pain. I screamed again and again begging anyone and everyone to end my suffering. Suffering that felt like being skinned alive then being covered with searing lemon juice. I forced my eyes open seeking anyone, my gaze fell upon a familiar and yet still stunningly beautiful face. My angel.

RPOV

The next three days were nearly unendurable. The young man, whose name I had yet to learn, screamed out every few minutes and begged for us to kill him before breaking into uncontrollable sobs. If I could cry, I would have been sobbing with him.

On the third day Carlisle sat with me, promising the man that it would all be over soon, and, somehow, I gained comfort from that.

EmPOV

The hell-like flames were beginning to retreat, freeing my fingers and ankles. Surely, the torture was ending, how much longer could it go on for? I locked my eyes with my angel's. There was something different in them today, a change from how I had seen them before, a fierce hope swam in her golden irises.

Without warning, the flames began to creep back faster, more furiously, sending my already ablaze heart into over-drive. My back arched and buckled, I was thrashing around trying to relieve the inconceivable added pain.

Then, it was gone. The lack of pain stunned me into stillness.

"Carlisle," a chiming voice called, "it's over."

Without a conscious thought, I crouched and sprang off the bed I had been placed on, backing into a defensive position. Low growls tore through my teeth. My throat was burning, flames licking all moisture away. Three others stepped into the room, all looking at me warily. The golden haired man stepped forward his hands raised in surrender.

"It's okay," he told me, "I know it can be quite confusing at first but trust me, we are of no threat to you."

My eyes roamed around him, looking at the others who stood behind. There was a petit woman, who was looking at the scene with nothing but concern for the man before me. Beside her was a young man, younger than me, whose stance was clearly protective and territorial. Last of all, my gaze fell upon the single most beautiful and familiar face I had ever seen, my angel. Her eyes were filled with such deep worry and concern that I caught my breath and stepped out of my crouch.

"What's your name?" she asked. I hesitated, not sure whether or not I could answer.

"Emmet McCarty, miss." I stuttered in a clear, bass voice that was alien to me.

Her face lit up with a smile of such beauty I half expected my heart to stop. It was then when I realised that my heart wasn't beating. Bewildered I clutched at my chest, stepping back.

"It's okay, Emmet" the golden haired man repeated, "I have some explaining to do, my name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and my adopted son and daughter, Edward and Rosalie." He said, gesturing to the people behind him. I was so confused at the onslaught of information that I felt like I would collapse in shock.

"I need to speak with you Emmet, if you could follow me please." Carlisle continued. I stepped forward to stand by Carlisle's side and he gestured for me to follow him. After hearing Carlisle speak, I felt as though I could trust him, he was going to tell me what had changed – everything was going to be different now.

**So ... any good? I'm not sure whether to leave the story here or to continue - possibly do the talk between Carlisle and Emmet in the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas to help me it would be much appreciated! **

**Please review**

**Katie**


	3. Vampire

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM - not me unfortunately :(**

**ok on with chapter three! **

CHAPTER THREE

_EmPOV_

_After hearing Carlisle speak, I felt as though I could trust him, he was going to tell me what had changed – everything was going to be different now._

* * *

RPOV

Esme, Edward and I sat in the living room, waiting nervously for Carlisle and Emmet to return. I smiled inwardly as I repeated his name, Emmet suited him perfectly. As soon as he had awoken I had been intrigued by him; the way he held himself, his sculptured muscles and his deep bass voice had all captured my attention and I was not entirely sure why.

"What exactly are we going to do with him now?" Edward's usual pessimistic tone brought me back to the present.

"Well, after he has spoken with Carlisle," Esme began, compassionate as ever, "Emmet can decide whether he wants to stay with us or go on his own."

I groaned at myself, once again feeling the weight of what I had forced upon this innocent stranger. Why had I forced him into a life which I loathed so much myself? As soon as he found out it was because me - that it was my fault - he was a monster, he would hate me, loathe me even. And I would not blame him. I felt my self sinking into the pool of horror and depression accompanying my unforgiveable act.

I heard Edward stand a fraction of a second before the sound of floor boards creaking and a door opening. I flitted to the bottom of the stairs, to watch and wait for Carlisle and Emmet. They appeared next to me in under a second. Carlisle gave me a hopeful smile before leading Emmet into the living room. I turned my head and my eyes locked with vivid crimson. I struggled to regain my composure and finally I was able to follow Carlisle and sit where I had been a few seconds before.

"Well," Carlisle started, all of us hanging onto his every word, "Emmet here has taken to the news rather well and-"He was cut off by Emmet, who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I'm here to stay, if you'll have me that is." He concluded sheepishly.

Esme stood up, a warm smile on her face, "Welcome to the family then"

EmPOV

I had followed Carlisle to his study and sat patiently while he described to me what he was and what I had become. I couldn't doubt him when he told me about vampires. I could feel the scorching fire in my throat – thirst he'd called it – I could hear, see, smell everything so clearly as if it were magnified thousands of times over. I was a vampire.

I sat for a few minutes contemplating what I should do. Carlisle had given me options but I didn't want to leave him or his make-shift family. If he and my angel were vampires how bad could it be? So I decided to embrace what I had been given and continue life as a Cullen.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked, interrupting my reverie.

"Yes." I was sure of my course and ever confident. My breath caught as we reached the bottom of the stairs and my gaze was held by the most striking golden eyes. I was unable to breathe until Rosalie turned and followed Carlisle into the Living room.

"Well," Carlisle said, "Emmet here has taken to the news rather well and-"

I cut him off and grinned whilst looking at everyone in the room,

"I'm here to stay, if you'll have me that is." My smile faltered slightly as all faces remained set like stone. Then Carlisle's wife, Esme, stood up, with an affectionate smile on her face, "Welcome to the family then" I felt a surge of pleasure at her small acceptance and beamed down at her. I heard someone clear their throat and saw Edward step forward and hold his hand out rather stiffly. "Welcome Emmet." He said gruffly. I reached out and grabbed his out-stretched hand. He immediately pulled back, wincing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said hurriedly.

"No don't worry, it's just your newborn strength," Edward replied,"However, you do seem even stronger than Rosalie or Esme was." He continued to mutter to himself and Carlisle occasionally whilst Rosalie stepped forward. "Hello Emmet, I'm Rose. Welcome to the family." Her voice was enchanting. I reached for her hand, raising it and brushing my lips against it. At her touch I felt an electric spark course across my skin. I held her hand a few seconds too long, but I didn't want to let go. When I released her hand she stepped back shyly. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was perfect.

RPOV

"Well, Emmet, why doesn't Edward or I take you hunting?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'll take him." I protested.

"Yeah ok, sounds fun" Emmet replied, smiling than huge grin that made my dead heart flutter.

"Good, don't' go too far," Carlisle said, "and be careful Rose." I nodded and led Emmet out into the back garden.

**well... how was it? I'm not really sure what to do next, I'm not sure how courtship was at that time so i don;t know how Emmet would approach Rosalie, so ideas would be appreciated!**

**Please Review! **

**Katie**


	4. First Hunt

**Im so sorry I took so long to update, i've been really busy and my laptop isn't working and my sister wouldn't let me on the computer! **

**Anyway I will be posting another chapter soon, I just wanted to get something uploaded as soon as i could. **

**Sorry abouth the chapter length...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, twilight is not mine :(**

CHAPTER FOUR

_RPOV_

"_Well, Emmet, why doesn't Edward or I take you hunting?" Carlisle asked. _

"_No, I'll take him." I protested._

"_Yeah ok, sounds fun" Emmet replied, smiling than huge grin that made my dead heart flutter. _

"_Good, don't' go too far," Carlisle said, "and be careful Rose." I nodded and led Emmet out into the back garden. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

RPOV

I led Emmet out into the dense, twisting foliage of the forest, glancing up at his face to see how he was taking the onslaught on his senses. As we plunged into the shadows beneath the trees, a wide grin stretched across his absurdly handsome face. I couldn't help smiling in return, every time he looked at me I felt oddly nervous and yet warmth spread through my body. I was so wrapped up in my feelings that I barely noticed the branches and leaves whipping past us.

"I… I think we could stop here." I stuttered, gazing up into his scarlet eyes. I had caught the scent of a herd of small deer.

"Oh, okay then." Emmet replied, with that same light-hearted tone that made my dead heart flutter.

"Close your eyes," I began, "what do you hear, what do you smell?" He took a deep breath and, when he wrinkled his nose, his eyes snapped open to find mine. I smiled a little in return and gestured for him to follow me. Slipping into my hunting crouch, I kept an eye on Emmet's progress. He had crouched with ease and was now vying for the lead, his instincts taking over. I slowed when we reached the herd, allowing him to make the first kill.

Emmet pounced with ease; his muscles ripping as he made the perfect leap to kill. His teeth sunk into the flesh of the deer's neck and he began to drink, spilling blood down his clothes and all over his face. I was sure he would be in no trouble and so made an easy kill, quenching my thirst that had built up over the three days that I had spent by Emmet's side.

When my deer was drained I looked up to see Emmet, but he was nowhere to be seen. I spun around searching for him bulky form. As I turned to face north, I caught his scent. Without a further thought, I took off, running as fast as I could to find him. As his scent grew stronger, I found that there was another scent combined: the deep musky aroma of a grizzly bear.

**Sorry again, for how long it took me to update...**

**Review! **

**Katie**


	5. Embrace

**Okay, next chapter as promised, **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM**

CHAPTER FIVE

_RPOV_

_As his scent grew stronger, I found that there was another scent combined: the deep musky aroma of a grizzly bear._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

RPOV

"EMMET!" I screamed. I was confused, what would he be doing that would lead him so far away? I ran ignoring the feel of the branches lashing against my skin. I was filled with an absurd concern for this man I barely knew that was, in fact, nearly indestructible.

I emerged into a small clearing, to find Emmet wrestling with an enormous bear. Emmet heard my arrival and looked up to see me. Using his momentary distraction, the bear swiped at Emmet's head only to retract its enormous paw, whimpering in pain. Emmet roared in defiance and lunged for the bear's neck, drinking greedily.

Minutes later, Emmet shoved the immense carcass off his body in disgust. He looked up at me sheepishly, blood trickling down his chin. "I guess I made a bit of a mess," He chuckled nervously, "the bear tasted nicer than that deer though."

"Yes, it's because bears are carnivores," I replied, "they smell more like humans."

"Oh." Was all it appeared Emmet could say.

"Are you finished?" I asked hesitantly

"I… I think so, well my throat isn't burning as much." He replied.

"I know how you feel," I said kindly, "by feeding on animals your thirst is never completely erased." He smiled, letting me know he understood.

"Are we going home now?" Emmet asked. I was thrilled to hear that he already thought of our house as home.

"Yes we are." I replied and began to run back home.

The whole time I was running, I was entirely concentrated on the man running beside me. He was perfect.

EmPOV

The wind whipped against my face as I ran and yet it felt like a soft caress. Everything seemed to come so naturally now, everything except talking to Rosalie. She made me nervous in ways no one else ever had. Sure, I had my fair share of 'fun' whilst I was human, but this was different. I couldn't explain it right, just having her near me made me crave her even more. I needed to hold her, to make sure she was safe, to hear her speak my name.

"Rosalie-" I began but she cut me off.

"Call me Rose." She said with a smile that made me catch my breath. For a moment I completely forgot what I had been meaning to say to her.

"Rose," I started once again with a smile, " why did you save me?" With this, her face fell, it broke my heart to see her looking so forlorn.

" Will you never forgive me?" she managed to whisper. How could she think like that?

"There is nothing to forgive," I started, "if you hadn't changed me, I never would have met you, you are the best thing about this life…" I trailed off, worried that I had gone too far. On hearing my declaration, a wide smile spread across her flawless features. Rose took a hesitant step towards me and looked up at me through her long lashes. I closed the gap between us in a fraction of a second and pulled her into my arms.

**Ok how was it? was it too forward of Emmet? **

**Review!**

**Katie**


End file.
